Talk:The Purgatory Program
If anybody would like to add a project please let me know. Supahbadmarine 20:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Im wondering if you can add a captured Crimson Marauder to the project, they're a human eldar mix Hallen979 23:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but I don't know to much about heir history. If you would like you can add them to the Project section. Make sure to explain their rrlation to the program. Supahbadmarine 23:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I may like to make a geneticly altered being, Don't know much of it right now, but I may. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Aye, Supah, i am creating a character at the moment, and i would like to add it to the list of Projects, as it has a genetic mutation. TardirProductions 16:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I don't mind if you guys add your own projects. Remember to mention what facility the project comes from. Also, Tardir Make sure this character is Xeno related. The Purgatory Program does not deal in random mutation, though I figure you ment that he had a mutation because of the Program and thus it is Xeno related. Supahbadmarine 18:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. And it is a Xeno. Either a Hedoth or maybe Korpiklaani. Feel free to add it whenever you are ready. Supahbadmarine 18:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) 'kay. I am thinking of a name for it. I must also decide what gender it should be. TardirProductions 18:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i added him. He is called Subject H-013, and nicknamed "Titan". TardirProductions 22:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) May I add an experiment. Subject Ω-001; a Dark Hybrid Bereft Inquisitor. I have a great idea for his background fluff. I can also spellcheck everything for you if you like. A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Go right ahead Cal. Supahbadmarine 17:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Done, hope you like him. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Cal. I must be honest. I do not like him. I love him! The character is almost symbolic of the Purgatory Program as a whole. Bravo. Supahbadmarine 02:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm honoured by your entusiastic response and I look forward to contributing to some of your other works (ie. finish the Derkallen drawings). This is one of my favourite articles which you have written as it ties in with aspects of your earlier writtings (such as the Derkallen), newer work (Pyro) and other peoples articles like my own. A Shadow Before the Dawn 15:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for saying so. I have always said that incorperating another persons work is the truest form of compliment between writers, especially on this site. Supahbadmarine 15:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a question, might the Red Crusaders be political-enemies with the Purgatory Program, like the RC are with the Ultramarines? Potatoes and Beer from TardirProductions 15:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Well are they strong traditionalists? The only other reason I could think of for them being enemies is if the Crusaders found out about some of the Program's more heretical projects. If that were the case then they would have either reported them to the Inquisition and the Program would be purged, or The Program would have used subterfuge to get the Chapter pronounced Excommunicate Traitoris to cover their tracks. Supahbadmarine 15:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The Red Crusaders aren't Traditionalists. But i see your point. But also, Tarkor Evangelus has two Inquisitor friends, wouldn't be the easiest task in the world to make the RC Exocommunicate Traitoris. And the RC also are supported by the Blood Angels and Imperial Fists(After the RC have prooved that they are fully loyalists). Those things would count for something. And maybe the Crusaders tries to get the PP away because of the Ha'te Calet'ya incident(Well, maybe the RC fears this might happen again). TardirProductions 18:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) True, the Red Crusaders would hardly be victims, but they would not be particularly safe either. The PP is willing to go to extreme lengths to cover their tracks and they have some powerful Inquisitors who support the Program. They would not be above arranging "Accidents" or "Unfortunate deaths on the feild of battle" for the Crusader's Inquisitor friends. Supahbadmarine 18:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, the Ha'te Calet'ya incident would be a perfect precedent for the Crusaders to raise their voice about the Program. Mind you, the Program denies that the incident happened because of their actions. Also keep in mind that the Program has the Prophetic Forgiven backing them. Supahbadmarine 18:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, True enough. But the Red Crusaders Leaders are all allies of the IF and BA leaders. It wouldn't be easy for either sides. TardirProductions 18:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Right then. I suppose we could come up with a reason for them not to like each other. Keep in mind we can't have it go too far or they would probably try to kill each other. You know what? It might be better for the PF and RC to be enemies. The Crusaders could look at the Forgiven as shameful for supporting such a suspicious institution. You should ask Cal XD about it. Supahbadmarine 18:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It's alright for me that the PF are enemies of the RC, but i still think that the PP should too. And i said Political Enemies, the Red Crusaders' idea of Political Enemies are two or more factions that don't like eachother, but wouldn't go as far as fighting eachother on the battlefield or sabotaging eachother. TardirProductions 18:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I can find that agreeable. I will make sure to mention the Red Crusaders in the Reputation section. Supahbadmarine 18:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Good. I have asked Cal about the PF being enemies of the RC. TardirProductions 18:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Supah, might Warlord Bagstukk be one of the Slorks? It would explain why he is following Slaanesh. Regards, TardirProductions 16:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure that seems reasonable. Supahbadmarine 17:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Regards, TardirProductions 18:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Just quickly, if the Imperium or Space Marines knew bout this they would spare no expense to eliminate the entire program as heretical... Also maybe add something bout corruption that forms within the Chaos lab, could give room for a new cult of some sort... Those around Chaos are more susceptible to its influence, many would fall to it over that amount of time --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the critique. I have already considered what you have pointed out. You are absolutely correct in that if the projects used by the Purgatory Program were to become common knowledge it would spell doom for the program. They go to extreme lengths to cover up their more heretical activities, showing the rest of the Imperium only a small portion of what they do. The personel at Epitaph do sometimes suffer from Chaos corruption. luckily they are all monitored constantly for any problems. furthermore the facility is very remote, making it difficult for renegades and escaped experiments to get far. Supahbadmarine 23:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I add a quote to the page? "I must prevent others from succeeding where I have failed. For if the horror's which the Purgatory Program harbour were to be exposed; then my life would be at an end." - Lorenzo Drasus. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Have at it Cal. :) Supahbadmarine 00:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) How about a Hykosi? Your servant, Gobba42 01:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand what you are asking Gobba. Supahbadmarine 02:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hykosi are a race in the Hykosi Remnant. Your servant, Gobba42 03:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I am aware of that, but what about them? If you are talking about a program project involving them, then feel free to add one. I could also see the program possibly targerting them for their tech. Supahbadmarine 03:36, February 29, 2012 (UTC)